Unpredicted Prince part 1
by DnzReimu
Summary: Heemmm... Bau uang di mana-mana. Bukan berarti gedung sekolah ini terbuat dari uang, tapi banyak siswa pamer kekayaan. Aku benci pamer kekayaan. Toh mereka belum punya uang sendiri. Kalau aku sih, nggak akan mengumbar-umbar barang yang menurutku tak penting.


Ohayou~ Aku Miku Hatsune. Masuk SMA Kochira adalah pilihanku sendiri. Bukan karena aku orang kaya dan harus masuk sekolah khusus orang kaya, tapi aku mengikuti kakakku yang dulu juga bersekolah di sini.

"Haaaaaa... Luasnyaaaa.." aku menghirup udara. Heemmm... Bau uang di mana-mana. Bukan berarti gedung sekolah ini terbuat dari uang, tapi banyak siswa pamer kekayaan. Aku benci pamer kekayaan. Toh mereka belum punya uang sendiri. Kalau aku sih, nggak akan mengumbar-umbar barang yang menurutku tak penting.

"Ah! Gomennasai!" ups, aku menabrak seseorang. Ugh~ kejadian memalukan di awal tahun ajaran!

"Ne~ Gomen ne..." ujarnya. Ternyata aku menabrak seorang cowok. Aku menoleh melihat wajahnya. Uwaaaaaaaaaa...!

"Eee.. Dai-daijoubu desuka?" tanyanya sedikit canggung. Mungkin raut wajahku aneh sekarang, makanya dia canggung. Aku menggeleng dengan kuat. Sampai-sampai aku membenturkan kepalaku ke loker yang tepat berada di sampingku.

"Hmpft.." cowok itu menahan tawa. Hwaa! Mati aku!

"Doushita, senpai?" aku memanyunkan bibirku. Malunya! Rasanya aku ingin membuang wajah anehku ini!

"Nggak.. Hahaha... Ya udah, hati-hati." Ia menepuk bahuku dan berlalu pergi. Aku bengong. Gantengnya cowok itu! Tapi..

"Argh! Aku lupa tanya namanya!" seruku dalam hati. Betapa bodohnya diriku ini, ya Tuhan!

Aku pun menghampiri sahabatku, Ring Suzune. Kata orang sih, kami terlihat mirip, hanya saja menurutku aku yang lebih manis (kibas-kibas rambut)

"Riiiinngg..." aku memeluk Ring.

"Ih! Apaan sih?! Miku!" Ring melepaskan pelukanku yang yaahh... cukup memalukan itu.

"Aku..." belum selesai aku bicara, Ring langsung menyambar kata-kata yang akan aku ucapkan.

"Ya ya... Pangeran, kan? Aku tau, Miku..." ujarnya. Seperti biasa, dinginnya hati Ring itu sedingin udara musim dingin saat ini. Dan aku jadi tambah kedinginan kalau di dekatnya. Mungkin dia keturunan wanita salju *amit-amit*. Daripada menambah masalah, ia pun menggandeng aku ke kelas baru. Kebetulan kami sekelas. Senangnya!

Kelas 1-4, kelasku dan Ring. Kami duduk sebangku. Di kelas, kami disuruh memilih ekstrakurikuler apa yang yang akan kami ikuti. Banyak sekali daftar ekstrakurikuler yang ingin aku ikuti! Akhirnya, pilihanku jatuh pada schoir, school choir. Ring juga ikut itu! Sepertinya bakal menyenangkan nih..

Schoir dimulai jam 3 siang, tepat setengah jam setelah pulang sekolah. Menunggu di kantin sampai jam 3 terasa begitu lambat karena kami merasa kurang semangat. Mungkin masih terbawa efek liburan, terbiasa malas-malasan, apalagi cuaca dingin seperti ini yang membuat mata susah untuk terbuka.

Tepat jam 3, Ring dan aku berjalan menuju ruang schoir yang terletak di lantai 2. Ternyata banyak juga anggota schoir. Samar-samar aku melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan cowok yang aku tabrak tadi pagi. Ah, masa sih?!

"Ah, kamu..." cowok itu menunjuk aku. Aku juga menunjuknya.

"Senpai... Yang tadi pagi itu kan?" tanyaku basa basi. Dalam hati aku merasa beruntung sekali bisa bertemu lagi dengan senpai ganteng itu.

"Iya. Namamu?" tanya cowok itu to the point.

"Eeh.. Miku Hatsune. Hemm.. Senpai?" Ia menunjukkan bet namanya. Hakune Mikuo. Oh, namanya Hakune Mikuo...

"Oh... Hakune-senpai.." gumamku.

"Sekarang tau kan namaku?" tanyanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Aku mengangguk senang.

"Aa..!" jawabku penuh semangat. Ia pun tersenyum dan beranjak pergi, bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Aku melihat punggung Hakune senpai yang sekarang membelakangiku. Bahunya lebar. Sepertinya nyaman untuk bersandar di sana. Hehehehe...

Ternyata schoir menyenangkan juga. Dan yang baru aku tahu, Hakune senpai ternyata seorang solis. Suaranya keren! Sutteki! Kagum aku padanya! Padanya dalam arti suaranya ya!

"Miku...! Ayo pulang.." ajak Ring. Aku mengangguk senang. Hakune senpai, I'm your big fans now!

Hari-hariku di sekolah berjalan menyenangkan. Selain memang menyenangkan, aku bisa bertemu dengan Hakune senpai. Aku rajin datang ekskul untuk mendengarkan suaranya. Sungguh menyentuh hatiku...

"Ring! Kamu baca apa sih? Kok kayaknya seru gitu.." aku penasaran sama selebaran yang Ring baca.

"Undangan choir?! Di pembukaan konser piano?!" aku terpekik riang. Ini pengalamanku sekali seumur hidup! Konser piano dan tugas schoir perdana aku dan Ring.

"Miku, kamu terlalu banyak mengkhayal. Kita yang baru masuk schoir belum tentu terpilih untuk ikut pembukaan konser piano ini.." kata Ring membuyarkan lamunanku tentang indahnya mendengar alunan piano.

"Heee? Maksudmu... Ada audisi, gitu?" tanyaku dengan puppy eyes. Ring mengangguk. Hyaaaa...! Aku mau ikut partisipasi di pembukaan konser itu! Oh ya, kalau yang baru masuk schoir harus di audisi, berarti...

"Enak ya... Senior-senior di schoir bisa langsung ikut event ini..." gumam Ring seolah menjawab pertanyaanku. Wah! Hakune senpai ikut dong! Makanya, aku harus berusaha semaksimal mungkin supaya bisa masuk anggota schoir khusus event ini.

"Aku males audisi ah.." katanya santai.

"Hah?!" aku kaget dengan perkataannya. Bisa-bisanya si Ring bilang seperti itu!

"Iya. Aneh rasanya aku menyanyi untuknya.." kata Ring sambil menunjuk selebaran tadi. Nama pianis tertera di sana. KAITO.

"Kakakmu? Yang konser?!" aku terperanjat melihat nama Kaito di kertas itu. Ring mengangguk pelan. Aku sulit membayangkan Kaito (aku nggak memanggilnya senpai apalagi onii-chan!) yang sering mengganggu aku dengan sadis, seperti dia mengganggu adiknya, Ring. Tapi yaaahhh.. Kaito itu seperti ksatria, bisa melindungi adik-adiknya dengan baik, dan... lumayan tampan sih...

"Haaaahhh... Pantas di kamarnya berisik sekali dengan suara piano. Permainannya bagus sih, tapi saat aku tanya tumben sekali dia rajin berlatih, dia nggak jawab. Ini toh rupanya..." gerutu Ring ketika mengingat kakaknya memarahinya ketika Ring masuk ke kamar Kaito tanpa ketuk pintu, padahal dulunya boleh saja masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Aku mangut-mangut, boleh juga si Kaito itu.

"Miku, ganbatte!" Ring menggenggam kedua tanganku dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Doakan kakak aku sukses di konsernya ya!" ucapnya. Aku mengangguk dengan semangat. Tentu saja! Miku harus berjuang! Yeeeaaahhhh...

"Riiinnnggg..." telapak tangan Ring aku genggam kuat. Ugh~ Nervous merasuk di tubuhku ketika sudah sampai di ruang schoir. Ring tersenyum dan mengepalkan telapak tangannya.

"Ganbatte kudasai!" katanya berusaha menyemangatiku. Aku pun mengepalkan kedua tanganku ke udara. "Yoooossshhhh...!" ucapku. Semangat membara di hatiku. Yaaaakk! Ini yang aku tunggu...

"Ganbatte~" bisik seseorang dari belakangku. Aku bergidik karena dia berbisik tepat di belakang telingaku.

"Se-senpai?!" aku melongo melihat Hakune senpai ikut mengepalkan tangannya sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sebelum aku meleleh dibuatnya.

"Aa, Miku. Giliranmu!" ujar Ring sambil mendorong punggungku. Aku pun maju ke depan guru pembimbing schoir, Luka Sensei.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. Miku Hatsune desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Aku membungkukkan badanku di depan Luka Sensei. Aku berusaha tenang dan nggak tegang melihat tatapan Luka Sensei. Aku membawakan lagu _You Raise Me Up_, lagu yang aku suka sejak pertama kali aku mendengarnya waktu aku kecil. Sesekali aku melirik Ring yang berdiri di antara kerumunan anak-anak junior lainnya, mencoba mengurangi rasa tegangku.

"Kamu tegang ya.." ujar Luka Sensei sambil menulis sesuatu di bukunya. Aku tertegun. Iya! Aku tegang! Karena tatapan elang Luka Sensei! Aku pun turun panggung dengan lesu. Terpilih atau tidak, terserah lah, aku pasrah!

"Anak-anak! Kumpul!" suruh Luka Sensei dengan suara lantangnya. Semua anggota schoir berkumpul di bawah panggung.

"Sebelum diumumkannya anggota schoir pembukaan konser, kita semua mendapat undangan untuk mengisi acara perkawinan di gereja," kata Luka Sensei sambil memperhatikan sebuah buku, sepertinya sebuah buku undangan. Aku senang sekali! Ternyata aku dan Ring akan mengisi acara perkawinan! Yeyyy...!

"Hari Minggu pagi, sekitar jam 8, kita akan berangkat menuju gereja. Gereja itu cukup jauh, maka kita akan naik bis sekolah." Sambung Luka Sensei sembari memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

"Hwaaa... Kita akan ikut kawin..." ujarku.

"Hush! Mana mungkin kita kawin hari Minggu?! Kita Cuma disuruh isi acara tau.." bantah Ring menjitak kepalaku. Hehehe... Kelewat senang, pikiranku jadi kacau. Luka Sensei menyuruh kami memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna putih dan bawahan seragam sekolah yang berwarna biru muda. Untung saja baju itu diwajibkan dipakai saat isi acara, aku jadi nggak bingung harus memakai baju apa saat nyanyi nanti, dan pastinya tidak akan salah kostum!

Seminggu sebelum hari H, kami giat berlatih sepulang sekolah. Semangatku terpacu melihat Luka sensei sangat lihai mengatur schoir yang jumlah anggotanya tidak sedikit. Ujar para senior sih, Luka Sensei itu tegas, bukan galak. Yang menganggap Sensei itu galak, lebih baik kau buka matamu lebar-lebar!

Hari Minggu pun tiba. Saking semangatnya, aku bangun pagi jam 5. Untuk mengisi waktu, aku berolahraga ringan. Lumayan, untuk membuat tubuhku yang tergolong yaahhhh... begitulah... Ternyata, berolahraga itu menyenangkan juga. Tapi tentu aja olahraga yang nggak berat, kayak marathon. Peluh pun membasahi keningku. Rambutku yang panjang ini mulai acak-acakan. Melihat jam, jam 6. Aaahhh... Mari mandi...!

Jam setengah 7 aku sudah berada di sekolah. Belum ada anggota schoir di sekolah. Hanya Luka Sensei yang sudah tiba.

"Ohayou, sensei..." aku membungkukkan badanku ketika melihatnya melintas di depanku.

"Ohayou.." jawabnya sambil melewatiku. Hem~ Dinginnya sensei yang satu ini. Tapi kemampuannya memimpin schoir tidak diragukan lagi. Berbagai penghargaan dan kemenangan yang didapat schoir nggak lepas dari peranan sensei.

"Mikuo!" Luka Sensei memanggil sebuah nama. Mikuo? Maksudnya..

"Aaa, ohayou sensei! Ada apa, sensei?" tanya orang yang dipanggil Luka Sensei. Aku melihatnya dari kejauhan.

"Hakune senpai?!" aku terperanjat kaget. Nggak nyangka aja bisa lihat senpai pagi-pagi. Setidaknya ada teman lah yang sesama anggota schoir.

"Ohayou, senpai..." sapaku lebih dulu. "Ohayou!" jawabnya sedikit bersemangat. Aku tersenyum riang.

Setelah itu, anggota schoir mulai berdatangan. Hakune senpai langsung bergabung ketika teman-temannya datang. Yah...

"Ohayou Miku!" sapa Ring. Aku terkejut dan hampir aja berteriak.

"Huh! Kamu mengagetkan aku!" aku pun menjitak kepalanya. Tapi nggak tega deh. Hehehehe... Habisnya, hari ini Ring kelihatan cantik banget. Tumben hari ini dia pakai bando. Jadi minder deh..

Kami pun berkumpul di alun-alun sekolah. Kemudian, kami masuk ke bis sekolah yang udah datang. Aku dan Ring masuk ke sebuah bis. Ring duduk di dekat jendela, aku di sebelahnya. Aku menengok ke bangku di seberang aku. Glek~ Hakune senpai!

"Aa, Hatsune-san..." katanya menunjuk ke arahku. Aku pun tersenyum. "Ganbatte," ucapnya lagi.

"Ooo..!" aku berteriak saking semangatnya. Entah kenapa kalau dekat dia, aku jadi overdosis semangat.

"Sssstt..!" Ring menjitak kepalaku. Hehehe.. Memang kalau udah dijitak, otakku jadi connect 100%.

Selama perjalanan, aku mengamati, atau lebih tepatnya menguntit Hakune senpai. Eh, mendingan mengamati deh, menguntit konotasinya negatif. Hahaha.. Hakune senpai latihan menyanyi dengan serius. Raut wajahnya juga ikut serius. Bagusnya suara Hakune senpai! Pantasan Luka sensei menunjuknya sebagai solis. Ini toh penyebabnya. Tapi... Kenapa selama latihan aku tidak pernah melihat Hakune senpai berlatih menjadi solis?

"Kudengar-dengar si Mikuo berlatih tiap malam di sekolah.." he? Berlatih? Tiap malam?! Aku pun menajamkan pendengaranku untuk mendengarkan percakapan senior perempuan yang duduk di depanku.

Tak lama kemudian, bis yang kami tumpangi tiba di gereja. Gereja bernuansa putih bersih dengan menara lonceng, kesannya romantis! Di bagian depannya sudah dipasang karpet panjang berwarna merah. bunga-bunga berwarna lembut juga sudah menghiasi pinggir-pinggir karpet. Aku dan Ring masuk ke dalam gereja itu dan WOW... Incredible Church! Biarpun di depan gedung tampak sederhana, tapi di dalamnya cukup luas! Di langit-langit gereja tampak lukisan berbentuk bulat yang di dalamnya terlukis malaikat kecil yang seolah turun dari Surga. Uwaaaa...

"Ohayou gozaimasu Luka sensei!" sapa seseorang dari belakang. Aku ikut menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Howaaaaaaa... Kakoiiiiiii~~~! Mempelai prianya ganteng! Tambah ganteng dengan setelan jas warna putih gading, rambutnya nggak terlalu klimis, jadi nggak keliatan kaku. Lesung pipitnya terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya saat tersenyum.

"Kiyoteru! Lama tidak bertemu.." ujar Luka Sensei sambil menyalami pria tadi. Namanya Kiyoteru toh. Aku terpana liat Kiyoteru. Kayaknya dia lulusan SMA Kochira juga. Aku ngeliatin dia terus, soalnya jujur aja, aku tergila-gila dengan cowok keren dan ganteng. Menurut aku wajar, soalnya aku kan cewek.

"Pasti udah deg-degan.." kata Ring menatapku curiga. Aku terperanjat kaget. Sekali lagi Ring seakan membaca pikiranku. Atau... Mungkin ekspresiku terlihat jelas?!

"Kok bisa tau?!" tanyaku.

"Ya iyalah, pipimu merah gitu. Nggak berkedip lagi.. Apalagi kebiasaanmu sejak SMP masih terbawa sampai sekarang." kata Miku. Ups~

"Hehehehe..." aku Cuma terkekeh nggak jelas. Haduh, ekspresi aku ini keliatan banget ya?

"Anak-anak, ayo latihan!" seru Luka Sensei. Kami pun menuju kursi khusus paduan suara dan duduk sesuai pembagian suara. Aku alto –sekali lagi sama dengan Ring-, jadi duduk di kursi paling depan. Yah, Hakune Senpai ada di belakang, nggak bisa liat senpai. Huhu..

Akhirnya, kami latihan sebentar. Lagu-lagu yang kami bawakan cukup sulit karena ada beberapa lagu yang pakai bahasa Latin. Lidahku terbelit-belit dan terasa kelu saat pertama kali menyanyikan lagu itu. Habis itu, biasa aja. Lagipula lagunya easy-listening, jadinya aku mudah ingat liriknya.

"Sebentar lagi upacara pernikahan akan segera dimulai. Bersiaplah.." suruh Luka Sensei. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku tanda switch on semangatku terbuka. Yosh!

"Mikuo, bersiaplah!" suruh Luka Sensei. Hakune senpai mengacungkan jempolnya tanda ia siap. Wah, aku jadi nggak sabar jadi bagian dari upacara pernikahan. Sebelumnya aku nggak pernah jadi bagian dari upacara pernikahan. Aku sih, bagian makan-makan aja deh! Hahaha..

Tamu-tamu undangan memadati gereja. Kursi-kursi coklat tua yang semula kosong telah terisi penuh dengan kerabat-kerabat mempelai. Lonceng tanda dimulainya acara pernikahan dibunyikan dengan nyaring. Show time !

Kami berdiri dan menyanyikan lagu pembuka. Perlahan-lahan, mempelai pria datang melalui pintu utama gereja. Sampai di depan altar, mempelai pria itu berhenti. Sesaat kemudian, mempelai wanita datang dengan diapit oleh sang ayah. Gaun putih gading panjang senada dengan setelan jas mempelai pria. Ia mengenakan kerudung transparan yang di atasnya dihiasi tiara perak. Kedua tangannya memegang bucket bunga mawar berwarna merah darah. Parasnya cantik, senyumnya yang lembut mampu meluluhkan hati pria. Kemudian, ia pun berhenti di sebelah mempelai pria. Upacara pernikahan berlangsung seperti pada umumnya, janji pernikahan, janji setia terhadap pasangan, seperti itulah..

Setelah itu, misa pemberkatan pernikahan dimulai. Yaahh.. Cukup lama juga sih, sampai-sampai perutku keroncongan. Ring juga keliatan suntuk. Hanya Luka Sensei yang terlihat antusias, mungkin karena ini pernikahan mantan anak didiknya sendiri. Seiring berjalannya upacara pernikahan, kami menyanyi dengan penuh semangat. Pastinya nggak mau mengecewakan mereka yang udah mengundang kita kan?

Di tengah upacara pernikahan, Hakune senpai berjalan menuju microphone yang tepat di samping aku. Aku terkejut setengah mati. Oh ya! Hakune senpai kan solis! Aku jadi berdebar menunggu waktu saat Hakune senpai menyanyi nanti.

"Yosh.." gumam Hakune senpai. Ia membuka buku kumpulan lagu schoir dan berdiri tegap di belakang microphone. Piano gereja dimainkan dan Hakune senpai mengatur napasnya. Mulailah ia menyanyi. Awalnya lembut kemudian semakin lama semakin keras dan nadanya menghentak-hentak, seperti lagu opera. Suara Hakune senpai nggak ada tandingannya! Bulu kudukku berhasil ia buat berdiri dan sekujur tubuhku merinding. Hakune senpai berusaha menghayati lagu tersbeut karena katanya, lagu tersebut yang mempertemukan kedua mempelai sehingga bisa bersatu seperti sekarang ini. Hemm... Kayaknya senpai nggak sadar kalau aku memperhatikannya terus saat menyanyi...

Selepas upacara di gereja, kami semua menuju bagian depan gereja, berdiri di sisi-sisi karpet merah. pengantin pun keluar dari gereja dan menghujani mereka dengan kelopak bunga mawar. So sweet! Sang pengantin kelihatan bahagia bersama dengan orang yang mereka cintai. Kiyoteru semakin membuatku deg-degan ketika ia memamerkan lesung pipitnya. "No! Dia udah nikah! Nooo...!" gumamku sambil memukul-mukul kepalaku sendiri agar aku sadar. Udah nikah kok masih aku incar sih?! Jangan-jangan aku nggak normal?!

Di perjalanan pulang menuju sekolah, aku Cuma diam, mengkhayal tentang pernikahanku dengan pujaan hatiku. Memakai gaun putih panjang yang cantik, membawa bucket bunga, dan menikah di Hawaii. Waaaa! Tapi... Siapa ya kira-kira pasanganku? Nggak tau deh, waktunya kan masih jauh..

Bis yang kami tumpangi tiba di depan sekolah, aku dan Miku turun dan menuju ke alun-alun sekolah. Pegalnyaaaa~~

Hakune senpai lewat dari belakangku dan menyenggol lengan tangan kananku.

"Gomen!" ujarnya singkat dan berlari menuju dalam sekolah. Aku menatapnya heran. Ada apa sih buru-buru gitu? Aku dan Ring pun masuk ke dalam sekolah. Aku mencium aroma lezat begitu memasuki gedung sekolah. Siapa nih yang masak?! Baunya aja udah enak!

"Akhirnya aku dapaaaatt..!" kata Hakune senpai dengan muka gembira. Tangan kirinya menggenggam dua bungkusan berisi roti dan snack-snack lainnya. Rupanya ini yang dia incar dari tadi. Pantas aja..

"Eh?" Hakune senpai tampak terkejut melihatku berdiri tepat di depannya. Aku ikut terkejut melihat muka polos Hakune senpai yang baru kali ini kulihat.

"Mau?" tawarnya sambil menyodorkan salah satu bungkusan itu padaku. "He? Buat senpai saja.." kataku agak sungkan.

KRUYUUUKK~~~~

Perutku keroncongan! Tepat di depannya! Aarrgghh! Rusak image aku di depan dia!

"Ahahahahahahahaha..." Hakune senpai tertawa. Aku cemberut sekaligus malu. Pipinya menjadi merah. Ugh~ Tawa senpai bikin aku tambah malu! "Ahahahaha... Gomen, hahaha.. Go-gomen ne.." katanya diselingi tawa. Ia berusaha untuk nggak tertawa lagi.

"Untukmu saja..." katanya yang sudah berhenti tertawa. Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Yakin?" tanyanya berusaha menggoyahkan imanku. Aku tetap menggeleng.

"Tapi di sana rame loh.." tambahnya sambi menunjuk ke arah kerumunan anggota schoir yang sedang ganas mengambil snack di sana. Aku masih tetap mempertahankan jawabanku, TIDAK.

"Ya sudah... Hemm.. Ini untukmu deh.." kata Hakune senpai memberikan dua cupcake coklat dan strawberry kepadaku. "Jangan bilang tidak, ya." Sambungnya lagi sembari meninggalkan aku. Aku menatap cupcake yang sekarang ada di tanganku.

"Hakune senpai.. Baik amat.." pikirku. Sesaat kemudian Ring menghampiriku.

"Ringggg..." aku spontan memeluk Ring.

"Do-do-do-doushita?!" Ring melepaskan pelukanku yang tergolong erat itu.

"Hakune senpai memberiku iniiiiii..." aku mengangkat dua cupcake itu tinggi-tinggi. "Woaaaa... Bagaimana bisa?!" tanya Ring penasaran. Aku pun menceritakan kejadian yang barusan kualami dengan semangat.

"Huahahahahahahahahahha..! Gara-gara perutmu keroncongan, kamu dapat dua cupcake?! Nggak keren bangeeett..! Huahahahahahahahaha..." Ring tertawa terbahak-bahak dan suara melengkingnya membuatku malu karena menjadi pusat perhatian anggota schoir lainnya.

"Ring! Sudah ah!" aku membekap mulutnya dan menyeretnya ke luar sekolah. Kami pun akhirnya pulang bersama karena kebetulan rumah kami searah. Di rumah, aku hanya memandangi cupcake pemberian Hakune senpai. Kelihatan enak, tapi sayang kalau dimakan.

"Oh ya! Aku lupa bilang terima kasih!" jeritku dalam hati. Gimana bisa lupa?! Besok aku harus ucapkan terima kasih ke Hakune senpai!

Esoknya, aku bangun pagi-pagi. Tumben banget bisa bangun di pagi yang dingin ini sebelum kedua orang tuaku bangun. Aku mengendap-endap masuk ke dapur. Ada roti di meja makan, ada sayur dan daging ham di kulkas. Hemm.. Gimana kalau buat sandwich?

Aku mengenakan celemek mama, menggulung lengan piyamaku. Mulailah aku bereksperimen membuat sandwich ala Miku! Mood pad pagi ini lagi cerah banget, jadi dengan cepat aku membuat sandwich dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak bekal berwarna biru.

"Baguuuss.." aku berhasil membuat sandwich yang sempurna untuk Hakune senpai. Hatinya mantap untuk memberikan sandwich itu saat latihan schoir sepulang sekolah nanti.

Hari Senin yang biasanya membuatku dan Ring terkantuk-kantuk di kelas akibat dari efek pelajaran olahraga, berubah menjadi berbunga-bunga. Nggak sabar aku menunggu jam pulang sekolah. Apa Hakune senpai akan makan sandwichku ini? Tanyaku ragu. Sudahlah... Yang penting aku harus memberikannya!

Teng... Teng..

Yes! Pulang sekolah! Cepat-cepat aku bereskan buku di atas mejaku dan bergegas menuju ruang schoir. Tepat di depan ruangan, sebuah pengumuman ditempel di papan. Anggota schoir berjubel ingin melihat pengumuman tersebut. Aku penasaran, siapa tau itu pengumuman anggota schoir yang masuk ke dalam anggota khusus event pembukaan konser piano. Aku berusaha untuk melihat apa namaku tertulis di situ. Nomor satu... Nomor dua... Nomor tiga! Namaku ada di nomor tiga! Aku masuk di anggota khusus schoir kali ini! Yeaaahh..!

"Riiiiinnng..! Aku masuk di anggota khusus schoir!" aku berjingkrak-jingkrak di depan Ring.

"Hee?! Omedettoo~~!" Ring ikut senang. Aku lihat anggota schoir lainnya ada yang senang, ada pula yang kecewa karena tidak terpilih kali ini. Setelah itu, kami semua masuk ke ruang schoir dan berlatih. Untuk anggota schoir khusus harus latihan ekstra di saat anggota schoir lainnya sudah pulang. Hyaahh! Aku dan sekitar 20 anggota schoir lainnya harus berlatih sekali lagi. Untung saja Ring bersedia menungguku hingga selesai latihan.

Ketika sudah selesai latihan, aku bergegas mengambil tas kecil berwarna merah berisi sandwich khusus untuk Hakune senpai. Ketika aku ingin menghampirinya, aku melihat Hakune senpai dikerumuni banyak cewek-cewek satu angkatan dengannya. Yang menarik perhatianku hanya satu cewek yang sedang duduk persis di sebelah Hakune senpai. Aku tahu senior cewek itu, namanya Lenka. Aku sering memergoki mereka sedang asyik ngobrol sendiri ketika schoir telah usai. Aku hanya diam terpaku melihat kerumunan cewek-cewek itu. Ugh~ apa ini? Apa ini cemburu?


End file.
